wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Karbonis V
Karbonis V (also known simply as Karbonis) is a race track located in Japan. It was first introduced in Wipeout, and reused in Wipeout Pure in graphically dumbed down form. Description Karbonis V is a scenic track set within a mountainous region of Japan. The early, tree-lined portion of the course leads into a 350 metre long tunnel. The tunnel exit is a the start of a dive surrounded by the mountains. Other distinguishing features include a series of jumps and a temple area, while towards the end, a series of rolling bends mimic the hilly surroundings. In common with most tracks in the original Wipeout game, Venom races take place during the day, while Rapier races are played at night. This track also makes an appearance in Wipeout Pure as a remixed version in the Classic League 1. As with other tracks in this league, the track surface takes on a green colouration with the holographic background blue in appearance. Walk-through The track starts with a fairly shallow left-right-left chicane that can be taken quite easily with only minor taps of the airbrakes. On the exit, the track curls round to the left and heads up a slope. Hit the double speed pad on the right and follow it round, no braking should be necessary. Hit the one on the left and take the shallow left at the top of the slope without braking if possible. This is immediately followed by a very sharp left at the end of the tunnel. Slide over to the right and turn early, using the right brake to pull yourself past the apex and into the corner. Turn too late and you'll just slam into the back wall. Exit the corner on the left to hit a speed pad and head down the slope. At the bottom is a fairly sharp right-left chicane. Use the brakes to guide yourself round, try to follow the center of the track as aiming for the apex will probably result in you colliding with one. Hit the speed pads on the outside exit of the last corner. Over a small peak there is another shallow left which can be taken with only slight braking. However, up ahead is a deceptively sharp left-right chicane. Turn early for this one, as hitting the front wall through underestimating the sharpness of the chicane will lose you a lot of time. Up ahead is a rare straight with several speed pads and three small jumps. Before the third jump, move over to the right and begin a left turn, using the right brake to keep you on the straight. This is because the third jump leads straight into a sharp left hander, and leaving it late will result in you hitting the back wall. A shallow left curve follows into another small jump. Immediately after this is the trickest part of the circuit: a triple left-right chicane. The track is inclined throughout the corner series to give you a hand, but it is highly recommended you take it slowly and carefully. Level the craft out as quickly as you can after landing and use the brakes to guide the craft through the chicanes as close to the apex of each corner as possible. It is also recommended that you let up on the thruster almost completely, only feathering it every so often to keep your speed up. The last right in the series is flat and will take you back onto the final straight. Gallery Karbonis 1a.png|Karbonis, Venom Karbonis 2a.png|Karbonis, Rapier Karbonis 2b.png Unity_2019-03-07_23-04-47.png|Karbonis V - Venom Unity_2019-03-07_23-04-54.png|Karbonis V - Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-04-58.png|Karbonis V - Wireframe Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout (video game) Category:Wipeout Pure